


climbing the walls

by moonlight_fairytale



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm honestly terrible at tagging, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rated M for a nsfw scene in chapter 2 (but it's not the main focus of this fic), Set somewhere in the near future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_fairytale/pseuds/moonlight_fairytale
Summary: Morihito and Sora are cast in an anime series, though Morihito has some struggles with this job.
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Oohara Sora
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born because my stupid brain likes to look at the ship prompt generator and just think "nah, I don't like these ideas, I'm gonna make an obnoxiously specific plot on my own lol"

"That's a great opportunity and I expect you to do your best." Wakatsuki told both Sora and Morihito, who nodded in response. "That's not your first time voicing in anime, right, Morihito-kun?"

"No, although, it was just a two-episode special…"

"I know it's a bit overwhelming to participate in such a large project, but don't worry. The director is there to guide you, and there's plenty of time to get everything right." He flashed a comforting smile, to ease their worries. "Still – no slacking!"

"Of course!"

"Don't worry, Wakatsuki-kun, we won’t."

"Ehh, the script is long!" Sora stared at the files they were given.

"You were able to memorize all of our plays' scripts." Morihito reminded him. It became somewhat of a habit, to see Sora complaining about a job that seemed so grand at the beginning, only to remind him of the previous jobs they had done. It was hard to believe they were in the industry for so long, but their experience showed at the end.

"But there are words I don’t understand. Is that some kind of slang?" He shoved a page to Morihito's face and pointed at one of Morihito's lines. "What is that?"

Morihito went over the sentence a few times, only to realize he was in the same boat as Sora. He didn't recognize that phase at all. "I…honestly don't know. I never heard of it before and I'm not sure how it's read."

"Gah, Mori! Doesn't it feel like we're too old? We don't even know the language of the youth no more!"

"Don't speak like that." He had to stifle a laugh. "We can use _google_ , you know."

Taking on his advice, Sora pulled out his phone to search it up. "I wonder why they cast us."

"Wakatsuki-san said they heard our program and was impressed by it – they liked our dynamics."

"He did? When?"

"Sora…"

"Just kidding!" Sora stuck out his tongue. "I listen to the important bits, really!"

"I am skeptical." Morihito faked a serious expression, but was only able to hold it up for a few seconds before he broke into a smile. "You listened to the explanation of the plot, right?"

"Yep! That's why I'm surprised. They say they like our dynamics, but aren’t the characters completely different from us?" He stared at the pages once again. "I mean, they cast _you_ as the delinquent."

"You think you'd be a better fit for the role, then?" Considering it, Morihito couldn’t see it. Perhaps he knew Sora for too long, but he couldn't imagine him having that sort of attitude.

"Nah, it's just weird to think about you being brash and rude because you're so…"

"So nice?"

"Soft-spoken?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you don't think I'm nice?" He stepped closer in preparation for tickling Sora.

"Mo-ri!" Sora giggled, already aware of what was next to come. "Don't be so unfair, you know what I meant to! You're very nice, but if we are talking about voices, since this is an anime, your voice is too soft in my opinion."

"Sora, you were cast as the shy guy. If my voice is too soft, then yours is surely too loud."

"It isn't. I can make a perfect voice for a shy character." Still, his voice was just as loud.

"I think we're creating the first scene, though, the roles are alternated. Perhaps you were right…" Morihito said. Reading the script for the first episode confirmed it – most of their scene together included arguing since their characters didn't get along very well at the first. Morihito could never argue with Sora seriously, so their bickering was as good as it got.

"Actually, I think I want to hear it. Morihito-kun being the bad boy." Sora snickered. "Please work hard to be a good delinquent."

"Hey now, be more careful with what you say."

"W-why would you say that?" Morihito stared at him. "I thought we were practicing the lines. That one is literally from the script."

He was correct, yet Morihito cringed a bit at the generic choice of lines. The way Sora said it didn't help it, either… "And you say I don't fit the bad boy role. I suppose you should also work on sounding more bashful."

"Bashful…what does bashful mean?" Sora contemplated.

"I already know that tone, no songwriting, Sora. We're practicing the script."

Easier said than done, as Morihito realized. How can he sound like a delinquent? He noticed that even when he _tried_ to, he fell back to his normal voice without noticing. Not to mention, the following episodes would be extremely hard if he was having troubles with these ones. The characters were supposed to get closer and fall in love with as the story progresses. Yes, they were, in fact, casted in a BL anime. Morihito figured he wouldn't be able to look at Sora and tell him such cheesy sentence while keeping up with delinquent voice.

"I think you're alright." Soushi told him when he asked for his opinion. "It's hard to imagine you as the delinquent type, but that was a good impression. You actually have a good edge to your voice with those curses."

"Because it's easier to sound rude when you're cursing. Did you see the next scene? How can I do it while I'm supposed to be saving a cat?"

Soushi rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid cliché. I can't believe people enjoy this kind of plot."

"Soushi, focus. I need to be both caring and mean. How the hell do I do that?"

"Go and ask your boyfriend." Was the unhelpful answer.

"Ha ha, seriously."

"" No. Seriously. You mentioned you're aiming for a rough voice. I think he has a good collection of metal albums, it might be useful."

"Do you think it can help me?" It sounded farfetched, but at this point…Morihito was willing to try.

"Possibly. Eh, just try. If it works, great. If it doesn’t, at least you won't waste much time." Soushi shrugged. "Ah, just speaking of the devil…" He sighed at the noise of the door opening.

"Whatcha doing?" Sora shouted all the way from the doorway. "Are you having fun without me?" He quickly walked to them, claiming his seat next to Morihito.

"Well, _I_ had a long day, so I'm not going to deal with…" He pointed at Sora. "With this right now."

"Aww, c'mon, Sou! No need to be grumpy, just say you missed me."

"No. Just no." Soushi said with a blank expression. " _You_ didn't have a change in the recording at the last minute, where everything just went wrong, right?"

When Soushi didn't attempt to explain anything, Morihito pulled Sora closer and talked in his stead. "They changed just the script, but the assistant spilled hot tea on the entire set of copies, so it caused a lot of troubles. They had to improvise half of the show in a hurry, because it's supposed to be broadcasted tonight."

"Poor, poor Sou-kun." Sora leaned to pet his head, but Soushi was able to dodge in time. "Guess I'll have to try and be nicer. Like my character, I'll be as nice as him."

"Don't confuse quiet for nice." Soushi gave a last piece of advice before he rose up. "Anyway, I'll go to my room and rest for a bit. Call me when dinner is ready."

"How was your day, Sora?" Morihito asked while combing through Sora's hair with his fingers. Sora has just got a haircut, so it wasn't long and didn't require much maintenance, but it was a habit he found himself doing a lot. He always had to need to touch Sora whenever he was close, whether it was smoothing his hair, kissing his forehead, or even just putting a hand on his waist.

"Super stuffy." Sora said in a melodramatic voice with his cheeks puffed. "So many meeting in one day, jeez. At least I had Kou-kun treating me to lunch after we were done. How about you? Did you do anything special?"

"Not really. I went over some of our next concepts and organized this month's paperwork, but other than that…I've been mostly going over the anime's script."

"Ah, I wished we had our off day synchronized, then we could've spent more time together!" It was hard for them to find time to practice their roles, much less spending time together just for fun. "Are you managing with your character? I've been working with Ren on mine, and it really helps when you can observe someone and have their input!"

"Oh, should I try looking for a delinquent to hang out with?" He joked.

"Nope. I mean…Ren isn't that shy anymore, right? He's a bit reserved around new people, but that's understandable. I can be like that too, depends on the person I'm meeting." That was a good point. "I guess…it's not about fitting the archetype, but more about the personality? Ren was quiet and shy, but he was also very determined when he wanted to do something, even in the past."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Morihito knew that was true. His character was abrasive, but the script read him as passionate as well. According to his background, he grew up in a hard environment with particular circumstances, thus making it hard for him to open up to people. He ended up going the wrong path because those people simply gave up on him. the problem was…even with notable characterization, the plot was mainly based on tropes and the writing was bland at many important points, hence his difficulty to get into character. He felt like he was supposed to abide by those tropes.

"I'll…see about that. For now, we still have some time before dinner. Do you want to listen to some music, for inspiration?" Fortunately, he didn’t need to state his reason. Sora would always agree to listen to music or have a jamming session.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we did. I got a new band I wanted to show you, so let's do it right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was hectic this week so it took me a bit longer to get everything written. Don't know how long it'll take me to get the third one since I got nothing written already. Yes, yes, I'm great at planning ahead of time.

Standing in front of the staff was stressful. They had Wakatsuki next to them, but otherwise, the rest of the people in the room were completely unfamiliar. After working with their agency for over five years, there was at least one staff member they know on the set. In lives, they oftentimes worked with the same team, and they'd usually do photoshoots for the same magazines or with the same photographer. Even when recording, whether it was their songs or their radio programs, they'd do it in studios they'd frequented. Voicing acting, though? Not so much.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you." He and Sora said in unison and bowed. They were newbies, so at the very least, they had to show good manners and make sure they leave a good impression, lest they ruin any future offer.

"Well, then, I have other business I need to attend to. I trust you with the rest." Wakatsuki told Morihito. "Text me when you're done."

After he left, they had a round of introductions, where each staff member introduced himself and his position, and afterward, they had a short tour in the office they'd be working in. the director in charge of them – a man named Sasaki – told them they weren't expected to do a long recording session today. Rather, he wanted to show them around the studio and have them practice in the recording environment to get a feel for it before jumping on to the real thing.

"You can see the screen here. I'm sure you've heard beforehand from your manager about the process, but I'll explain it again. We will be recording with the scene playing on the screen. Some scenes aren't fully animated, and in that case, we'll have rough drafts or still images." Sasaki said.

Morihito could tell Sora was awed by his expression. It was honestly adorable, and he couldn't blame him. It was all new for them, even for Morihito, who had a small voice acting role before. In the last role, he spent most of his time in the recording room, and never saw anyone but the production staff. He didn't see the animators nor the music team working on their computers.

Still, he had to be the one acting professionally if Sora was going to stare with wide eyes at everything.

At the end of the tour, they were led to a meeting room.

"I want to go over the script to make sure we're on the same page." Sasaki said. "I assume you've read everything."

"Yes, we did." Morihito said and Sora nodded vigorously.

"Great. We won't read everything, of course, but I want to focus on key scenes and set the tone for them. Please write the notes on your scripts, it will save us time when we do the recording."

Going over the first episode, it was the plain, usual first episode. It started with the leading character, Watanabe Yuuichiro, who would be voiced by Morihito, presenting him to the viewers as the bad boy type by having him fight a gang on his own. Then it continued with Yuuichiro finally arriving at school, where he passes Maki Kohaku, Sora's character, at the corridor. The don't speak until the final scene of the episode, where Yuuichiro pisses off Kohaku over a petty thing.

"Let's practice it, then."

It went…fine. Morihito knew he should've not shown a lukewarm reaction, they were even able to record half of the first episode, but he felt something…was off.

Sora managed fine, that he could tell. It seemed like his practice with Ren paid off and his voice fit the character fairly well, but Morihito felt his own voicing was wrong. He felt like he was playing pretend when they to record, and he felt the result wasn't as good as he wanted it to be.

"Cheer up, Mori!" Sora hugged him. "You did good!"

"I guess." He shrugged. Maybe it was okay, then? But that would mean he compromised, and that was a thing he hated doing.

"Ahh, it's just the first episode? We'll do better?" Sora tried his best to cheer him up. "Hey, how about that – you'll go to laze on the couch and I'll make you something to eat?"

"You? Make me food?" He was amused.

"Not real food – a snack? I can make that much, c'mon!" Sora shoved him lightly in the direction of the couch. "If you start overthinking, nothing good will come out of it, so just listen to me."

"Oh, the wise words of Soara's leader, I suppose I have no choice but to give up." He held his hands up in the air and let Sora led him to the living room.

It wasn't productive in any way, but it was nice to have Sora taking care of him for a change.

The next two weeks flew by. It was a mix of too many jobs, a full schedule that had Morihito return home at 9 pm almost every day, and his own duties to look after the rest of their unit. He wanted to make sure they all did their jobs, but also not exhaust himself. Which, obviously, resulted in him getting exhausted.

Wakatsuki told him many times that if things got out of hand, he'd get involve and take some of Morihito's duties in managing the unit, but he didn't want to make anyone worried so…he…well, stayed up late every night to finish up everything.

He wasn't in his best condition when they were heading to the studios to record the fourth episode of the anime, and he certainly didn't feel good about his performance so far. Sure, the entire beginning of the anime was stereotypical as it got, with the random encounters and the weird tension between the characters, building up over nothing but them exchanging curses at each other, but Sora did a splendid job.

Not that it was the first time Sora was better at something. He laughed quietly to himself, oh no, definitely. When it came to music, despite Morihito's education, Sora's instincts were always sharper.

He sat up with a script he already memorized, ready to start up the fourth episode. The main point of this one was the big fight Yuuichiro and Kohaku will have. Up until now, they argued a bit, small squabbles happening when they passed each other, but nothing big. This time, they will yell at each other seriously, and, according to Morihito's notes, with apparent romantic tension. If it wasn't an argument, he knew he could manage the romantic tension just fine…

"What is it to you?" Sora said while glimpsing at the script. He did add-lib here and there, but Sasaki was fine with it. "When did I ask you for your opinion?"

His voice was quiet and angry, with his furrowed eyebrows, that the viewers wouldn't see, but Morihito liked to watch Sora act up with his face in addition to his voice.

"If I decide I wanna say something, I'm gonna say it. It's not like I care about you, I was just involved in it, stupid." Morihito said to the microphone, holding up his amusement. His character often called Kohaku _stupid_ , even though he was the top student in their grade, and Sora noted that he felt like Morihito was becoming Soushi with the amount of time he said it.

On the screen, he had a still image of Yuuichiro's furious face. He tried to match it with his tone. "Go ahead and screw yourself, then, if you wanna do it so badly." He snarled.

He wasn't focused enough. After that fight, some minor characters will appear, they already recorded that before, and then they will reconcile. That part bothered him the most. He could voice a generic delinquent alright, but he needed to be both stern and soft, he was scared to mess it up.

"Great!" Sasaki stopped them. "Let's have a short break."

He'd usually spend his breaks with Sora, but for now… "Going to the bathroom." He told Sora and left before Sora could respond.

He stared at the reflection of himself for a while. He probably looked like he needed a few hours of sleep, but for now, all he could do was to wash his face. When they recorded the cat-rescuing scene, he had to redo it four times until they had a feasible result. How long will it take them this time? Surely, the director will his choice of choosing them. Not Sora, but Morihito…

He sighed. Having such thoughts wouldn't change the situation. He needed to think about what he can do, rather than wallow in self-pity. He _can_ do it, he tried to encourage himself, but it didn't work.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. An odd thing since this was the bathroom. He stared at the opening door, seeing Sora.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora stood in the doorway, hesitant. "If I'm bothering you and you need to be alone…"

"You are not. You never are." Morihito opened his arms, signaling Sora to come closer. Once he did, he pulled him into a tight hug.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm just…a bit frustrated." He sighed. "It's never been so hard to do something, not since…you know what."

Even though he didn't say it out loud, Sora understood. "That was then. Now is different." He said with confidence. "We can use the break to improve things."

 _How though?_ Morihito released Sora from the hug. There was no way he'd be able to improve enough in that short time frame. He hated the thought of delivering a subpar performance because his skills were lacking, but he had no clue what he should do in order to improve it.

"There are people who find it easier to act if they put themselves in a certain mindset." Sora offered.

"You refer to using real experience when acting?" He heard of such practices before.

"Something like that." Sora nodded. "Like, imagine I did something _really_ bad."

"I wouldn't be angry at you." He remarked. "I'd just be disappointed."

"Ah." Sora stopped, as though he realized Morihito was correct. "Frankly, that's way scarier, now that I think about it…"

"Really."

"Yeah. You are super quiet when you are disappointed. When you're used to people being loud at you when you angered them, that sort of silence is eerily frightening." Sora shuddered. "Frighteningly eerie?"

Morihito snorted. "That doesn't help, though." They were still stuck, after all. The characterization of Yuuichiro called for a hot-headed person and acting as himself wouldn't be good for the direction he was given.

"Maybe." Sora rubbed his chin. "Maybe you're just thinking too rationally. I mean, you _are_ Mori. The character you are voice-acting could hardly be called rational. He acts on whims, but you like to take in the situation and digest it before you react."

"Then…?" He wasn't sure what was Sora's point. Although he wasn't wrong about either of them with his description, it didn't contribute to the conversation.

"Act on your emotions!" He suddenly said. "You have twenty minutes, so whatever you want to do, do it!"

That caught Morihito by surprise. Just…act on his emotion? He felt like his brain stopped processing the information in this conversation because nothing Sora said made sense anymore. He could blame the long day he had, and he could blame the lack of sleep he's been experiencing lately, but it really didn't. He supposed that if he could act somewhat impulsively, then there was one thing he wanted to do.

He closed the distance between him and Sora and went for a kiss. He knew they were in the bathroom and that logically speaking, that was a bad idea. Not just bad, severely stupid if he gave it some thought. If anyone walked it…that could result in a big scandal.

Sora didn't mind, though. He kissed back hard, melting into the kiss. Ah, he really missed it. Between all those recording sessions and the long practices, they hardly had any time for themselves. And that stupid anime didn't make it any better, it just made the tension build, but there was no release.

That was the reason why it wasn't enough. If he was allowed to be selfish, then he wanted more. He hadn't realized, but somehow, they were no longer next to sinks, but close to the door, with Sora's back pressed against it. He must've accidentally done that while being busy with sticking his tongue in Sora's mouth.

"Whoa, someone is excited." Sora commented with a smirk while rubbing his knee against his bulge. "It _has_ been a while, though, so I can't blame you."

"Sora." He said, feeling the desire building up in his chest.

"W-we're still on work." Ah, that arrogance was erased in mere seconds and replaced with a nervous chuckle. Sora's face was red from ear to ear, a sight Morihito liked to see, a sight that made him want to throw professionalism out of the window. He leaned in for another kiss, placing one hand on Sora's hip and the other on the door, essentially trapping him between the door and Morihito.

"Mori…" Sora whined a little with a breathless voice.

"I can take care of it myself, but…"

"You want me to? I guess I can, seeing how we block the door, I don't think anyone can come in."

Oh, that was…new. Usually, Morihito liked to spoil Sora so much, it automatically extended to their bedroom as well. Not that he was going to complain.

"W-well, I'll do it!" He said with more determination. "Right now!"

"Mhm." Mori rested his head in the crook of Sora's neck. It was a bit of an awkward position, since he had to slouch down, but it also granted him the perfect view to see Sora's opening his zipper and pulling his half-hardened dick. It only took a few strokes to get him fully hard, but during those few couple of minutes, he noted the expression on Sora's face – the way he chewed on his bottom lip and the attention he paid to Morhito's erection.

 _Too cute_. He couldn't stop himself from placing a few kisses on Sora's neck which earned him a stern _No distractions, Mori!_

"You seem to like it, though?" He squeezed his shoulder in affection.

"Not when I'm trying to jerk you off. I'm too stupid to be able to focus on that when you kiss me like that!"

"Ruining the mood." Yet Morihito smiles. "We don't have much time, too."

"Don't – don't talk about time! I'll have performance anxiety."

" _Fine_. I'll stay quiet." He emphasized the first word and followed through. He reluctantly distanced himself from Sora's neck, but still stared at it. Meanwhile, Sora's strokes fastened, with his rhythm getting messier. It was okay, Morihito tended to be more methodical, but he didn't mind this kind of pace. Honestly, he was busier looking at Sora's serious expression, which turned him on more than it should.

It didn't take much for him to come in Sora's hand.

"Toilet paper?" He asked Morihito.

"There are sinks right next to you." Morihito raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly near to me. And it might be a bit difficult to me to, uh, walk there." His blushing got worse and his entire face was red.

"Aha. I see." Morihito laughed.

"Jeez, who would've guessed that getting my boyfriend off would turn me on, huh?" He rolled his eyes. "Stop laughing! That's not funny! We have like ten minutes until we need to go back and not look like we got off in the bathroom."

"Don't worry, I can take of you pretty quickly." Still, he needed to do something about Sora's hand. He looked for toilet paper in the stalls, and when he found a roll, he grabbed it and passed it to Sora.

"Aren't you confident?" Sora said despite his flustered face.

"Experience." Morihito flashed a smile and kneeled. Sora's expression quickly changed to a horrified one once he realized what was Morihito's plan.

"You can't be serious."

"Just lean on the door and stay quiet. No one will know."

"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about that middle part." He grumbled.

It was funny to hear Sora being so pessimistic, but it didn't suit him. Never mind, Morihito had to focus on one thing now. He turned to look at Sora's crouch, already hard even though he didn't touch himself. He pulled out Sora's dick and started pumping it for a bit before licking the tip.

"Mhm!" Sora whined, but fortunately, Morihito didn't need to remind him to stay quiet. He put a hand on his mouth.

Well, he had no time to take it slowly. From a quick glimpse at his watch, he had five minutes, so he had to hurry up. He started bobbing down until he was able to fully take in his dick into his mouth. It has been a while since the last time they had sex, but the muffled sounds from Sora was plenty of a reward. He picked up the pace, now noticing that Sora had both his hand covering his mouth. He almost felt himself getting turned on again, but then Sora stayed still for a moment, before coming off.

"I have gum in my bag." Sora told him quietly, still overwhelmed after his orgasm.

Morihito nodded. Two minutes to go, they'll manage.

The next record was much better. He was in high spirits and his head was empty of needless thoughts. He looked at the screen, seeing the two characters meet up in the library, looking at each other awkwardly before Kohaku decided to talk.

"I guess…I overreacted." Sora said.

"I did too…Maki." Morihito was surprised to hear how raspy his voice was. Ah, oops, he supposed a blowjob was too much, then. He had a quick look at Sasaki, who signed him with thumbs-up, and resumed with his lines. "I didn't mean to make you so…upset."

"Oh." Sora said. It was the first time Yuuichiro called Kohaku by his name, and although it was just his last name, he was taken aback. "I'm not upset."

"Then I guess we're fine."

"Yes, we are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, at the notes: *there is a nsfw scene but it's not the main focus*  
> Also me: *proceeds to write half of the chapter about that*
> 
> I call that "nsfw" because I can't really write smut, so that's the best you'll get.  
> Also, I did a quick editing on this chapter, so I may edit it more tomorrow when I feel like it.

**Author's Note:**

> It must be 2017, cause all I have is a brainrot about tsukipro for some reason...  
> That aside, I've written about half of the second chapter, so I should be able to publish it soon, hopefully. I do need to work on my other long fic, so the third might take a while?


End file.
